Soldatino
by Love-fades-mine-has-021
Summary: Right after Gaea's defeat, everything was turning peaceful. Everyone in both camps is doing his best to make their new OTP:Will and Nico together. It was going well…until a new Apollo demigod [Mikhail], who seemed to have a history with Nico, appeared. How would the Nico's overprotective family/friends react? Wait,how would Will react? [W/some SolAngelo drabbles] R&R! [Ch2isUP!]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know that this is quite surprising for many of you. But yes, I truly am going to try writing down a SolAngelo Fanfiction. As many of my KNB Fanfictions' readers/reviewers know, I am indeed into shounen-ai/yaoi/boyxboy.**

 **I'm a certified hardcore fujoshi, who likes bringing justice to her OTPs even if many others like making these OTPs of mine some sadistic fate. Honestly, I am a sadist, to my OTPs, myself.**

 **Alright, I'll stop blabbering now. I just want to say that this will be my first ever Percy Jackson and the Olympians' and Heroes of Olympus' fanfiction. And I am not going to choose any of those well-known pairings others like. When it comes to boyxgirl relationship, I always prefer writing novels [my own plots and characters] instead of fanfictions. But I chose fanfictions when it comes to my favorite boyxboy pairings.**

 **Hahahaha! Oh well, let's see how well I'll do with this one.**

 **Warning: I do not own PJO or HoO.**

 **Second warning: BoyXBoy, Rated 'T'. SolAngelo : Will Solace and Nico di Angelo.**

 **Third and last warning: I am quite forgetful, and might mess up some of the flashbacks I'll use in this fanfiction.**

 **ENJOY, AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**

 **LFMH021**

* * *

" **Soldatino"**

 _ **Summary:**_ **Right after Gaea's defeat, everything was turning peacful. Everyone in both camps is doing his best to make their new OTP Will and Nico together. It was going well…until a new Apollo demigod [Mikhail] who seemed to have a history with Nico appeared. How would the Nico's overprotective family/friends react? Wait, how would Will react? [W/some SolAngelo drabbles] Read &Review!**

 _ **Chapter One: Fluffy Nico di Angelo**_

 **NICO DI ANGELO**

No one was entirely sure how, but Will was able to make Nico di Angelo, the Ghost King, himself, eat something healthy instead of just ordering something from McDonalds. Yet, nobody could help himself from chuckling when you see the latter's face upon eating that garden of green in front of him.

"Stop making such a face. Know that I am only making you eat that vegetable salad for your own good. Eating junk food is not healthy." Will scolded as he sat beside Nico in the Hades' table.

Chiron used to set a rule that stated that no one could sit on another's cabin table if it wasn't about an important matter, but after so many things that had happened. It wasn't as if anyone would regard that rule anymore. Even Chiron, himself, sometimes, sat on one of the cabin tables to chat with few campers.

Nico stabbed a lettuce leaf, and then spread lots of dressing on top before half-heartedly eating it. His mouth opening, and closing like a goat [satyr] to somehow make Will feel a little bit uncomfortable. "I am not making any new face? I really look like this, alright? I just really hate," he paused, and glared at the tomato. "healthy food." He finished, and pushed the tomato to the plate's side.

"Oh no, Death Boy, you're going to eat that tomato. It's part of the package." Will grumbled as he finished his own lunch. "See? It wasn't that bad."

With a smug expression, Nico sighed, and quickly finished his salad by using water to push it down his throat. "Finally." He grunted.

The war against Gaea has just finished almost a week ago. Nico, himself, was surprised days ago to be dragged towards the infirmary right after arriving back in Camp Half-Blood. He tried so many times to escape, but it seemed that Lou Ellen and Cecil also took part on making him stay on the camp's infirmary for three days. Lou Ellen casted a spell on his room, so that it would glow when he tried to escape. Since it was a busy week, Will only get to visit him thrice everyday on those three-day rest of his. Breakfast, Lunch, and Dinner. He tried his best to look nonchalant but he couldn't keep the fact that he was always glancing at his room's door back then to see if Will had arrived to visit him. He also pretended he wanted to push the infirmary's 'doctor' away, because he hated contact, but was actually just trying to keep the skeletal butterflies in his stomach back to their place.

Right after being discharged from the too-bright-for-his-eyes infirmary, he was glad to be back on his own cabin yesterday. He was, actually, quite disappointed that their connection would end yesterday.

He didn't expect a ranting Will Solace outside his cabin earlier today when he slept in, and skipped breakfast.

Right now, he was being forced something healthy like he usually ate back in the infirmary. And, damn, did he hate the taste. "Can I now eat some meat?" He grumbled at the Apollo's son across him.

Will hummed in thought, before nodding. "You can. But eat some rice, and bread too." He answered with a grin.

Rolling his eyes, Nico finally grabbed some barbecued meat, three spoon of rice, and three slices of bread into his plate before digging in. His cheeks reddened a little bit upon realizing that Will was staring at him across the table. He swallowed the food in his mouth, and glared at the blond. "Quit staring at me. I hate being stared at."

Apollo's son blinked, and looked away with a sheepish smile. "Uh, sorry. I was just…uh…making sure you were chewing your food properly or you'll…uh, choke." Will mumbled.

"I'm not as gluttonous as Percy, thank you very much." He complained, and resumed eating. He yelped out a, "Ooomph!" as an arm wrapped around his neck. He looked up and saw a grinning Percy behind him. "Let me go! I'm eating!" He complained, and tried to squirm away.

He was, honestly, thinking that things would be a little awkward between the two of them since his confession days ago, but he was surprised when Percy made a bump-fist with him yesterday after being discharged. The latter said that everything was cool between them.

Nico blinked when he realized that it wasn't just Percy who had arrived to his table. Even Annabeth, Piper and Jason (he took a little rest from making shrines and going back and forth from both cabins today) were there.

"We have a little surprise!" Piper announced as she covered his eyes.

He heard Will chuckle. "Oh, I see." The blond mumbled.

He waved his arms in the air in protest. "Let me go. Please know I have my own hands to cover my eyes. And I am hungry." He grunted.

"Wow, he sure is grumpy today. What exactly happened?" Jason asked with a laugh.

He continued on struggling, but Piper just wouldn't let him go. He tried to push her away, but to his surprise, she turned stronger, and now could somehow stop his attempts from spoiling his surprise.

"Vegetable salad happened." He answered.

"More like you're hungry. You're surprisingly super grumpy when you're famished." Will corrected with a 'Liar-I-know-the-truth' kind of tone, which kind of both pissed him off, and made him flattered.

"Oh, you're surprises are here!" Annabeth exclaimed.

Piper chuckled. "Okay, I'll let you see your surprises now, alright? Don't freak out." She said, and slowly uncovered his eyes.

His eyes widened upon seeing Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang and Reyna Ramirez in front of him. They were all wearing their Camp Jupiter T-shirts. He quickly left his seat, and hugged Hazel. "You're here." He mumbled as she hugged him back.

Pluto's daughter giggled. "Yup. After taking some rests, we began to feel bored having nothing to do in Camp Jupiter, so we decided on visiting Camp Half-Blood. We'll be staying here for, maybe, a week, as we talk about the two camps' alliance. Chiron, himself, has visited us in our camp to take us here. It's a very splendid camp." She commented. Hazel, then cupped both of Nico's cheeks. "You're finally looking better." She added, and kissed his cheek. "I've missed you."

Blushing a little, he nodded. "I've missed you too." He replied, and finally looked up at his surrogate Camp Jupiter sister, Reyna, who has those tender eyes as she looked back at him. "Reyna." He greeted, and gave in as the said praetor embraced him. "I—ACTUALLY—CAN'T—BREATHE." He huffed.

She smiled, and released him before examining his features. "You do look better. Thank gods." She whispered, and turned towards the others. In just matters of minutes, the Hades' table was filled with laughter, chattering and playful fights.

He was about to resume eating when new occupants of his table had tackled him from behind. He blinked upon seeing Lou Ellen, and Cecil grinning at him. "Hey." They greeted, and sat beside Will, who seemed like he was, somehow, feeling out of place.

After finishing his lunch, he glanced at Will, who was staring at him. Ignoring his thumping heart, he waved a hand in front of the blond's face. "Are you okay, Will?"

The said guy blushed, then nodded with a smile. "Yep. Never better." He exclaimed, and grabbed their plates. "Uh, do you want some dessert?"

He looked at his empty plate. "Sure." He answered, and stood up at the same time as the other. "I'll get it." Yes, he was, indeed, desperate to calm the skeletal butterflies in his stomach right now.

Will shook his head, and tried to grab their plates first. "No, you might get more than your body needs. I'll get it for us." He protested.

Nico grabbed his empty plate, and backed away from the forwarding son of Apollo. He narrowed his eyes, and protected his plate. "No, I'll get it."

Will sighed. "Death Boy, let me get them. Doctor's orders."

"I'm not falling for that, Sunshine. I'll get it."

Will advanced, and without particular reason, Nico tripped with something behind his left foot. He was about to fall on his butt when the former grabbed his hand, and pulled him up. "Whoa, that was close." Will breathed as he stood Nico to his ground.

"That would definitely hurt if I really fell. Thanks, Sun—" He was cut off when he looked up, and realized it was a pretty bad idea especially when Will was also looking down at him. Their eyes met, and they just stared at each other in shock.

Nico's heart was hammering inside his chest, and if they were inside somewhere really quiet, he was pretty sure that anyone could hear how fast and loud his heart rate was.

It was the campers loud "Awwwwww" that brought the two back in reality.

Will released him, and he quickly took steps backwards. Everyone's eyes were in them, and he badly wanted to shadow-travel when the son of Apollo grabbed his arm. "No, you don't. Come on, we're going to get some ice cream in the Big House."

His cheeks burnt when he realized that the hand that Will used was glowing as the blond held his arm. He didn't know, but as he knew, Will only glowed when he was healing or feeling a very tremendous emotion.

He badly wanted to believe it was the latter.

But his pessimistic mind was choosing the first option.

 ***LINEBREAK, PEOPLE. LINEBREAK***

Days passed, and he was so bored.

He was just roaming around the camp when he heard Will's voice from somewhere in the woods. He took lights steps, and watched from behind a tree as Will taught some new campers how to draw an arrow. As he saw the son of Apollo's smile, he, himself, couldn't help smiling as well.

He was about to turn back around when he was surprised to see Cecil in front of him "Hi!" He greeted with a mischievous grin.

That was when everyone that was practicing to shoot an arrow turned, and looked at his direction.

Just when he wanted to go back in his Cabin quietly. Nico, and his misfortunes.

When he was about to grumble at Cecil, the ever-silent-as-thief son of Hermes, Cecil, was gone. All he could do was sigh, and face-palm. "Death Boy!" Will greeted, and walked to him with a bright, as the sun, smile.

Nico looked away to avoid being blinded by Apollo's son.

His eyes narrowed when he felt like there were a lot of pair of eyes watching them.

"What are you doing here?" Will asked as he took one of Nico's hands, and dragged him towards the new campers.

He sighed, and tried to look nonchalant despite knowing he was holding hands with Will Solace, and so many people could see this. "I was just roaming around."

Was it just him or did he just see disappointment in Will's eyes?

He wasn't really sure especially with the blond smiling at him like there was no tomorrow. "Oh. Ah, well, since you're already here. Want to learn archery? These are new campers that were just claimed by some of the gods. Surprisingly, no one from them was claimed by my dad."

Nico took a bow, and a quiver. "Wow." He commented as he tried to aim at a center of a target. "I am surprised." He added, and released the string. Just few more centimeters, and he had hit the center. "Me and my shaky hands." He grumbled.

The new campers around him clapped. He was new to the attention being given to him, and he awkwardly bowed in gratitude. He was surprised when some even approached him to ask how he did it. He looked at Will for the latter to rescue him. His heart thumped loud when the blond just smiled at him tenderly like he was proud of him.

"Whose kid are you?" A thirteen-year-old kid, whose dad might be Ares, asked.

He passed on bows and quivers before answering hesitantly, "Hades. I am the Ghost King." He answered.

There was a little silence, before some new surprises startled him.

"That's amazing! Many said that Hades was bad, but when I hear about his powers, I am actually amazed of him!" A girl gasped.

"I know! Oh, and Ghost King! You can control ghosts?" One asked.

Nico blinked. "Yes, I can." He answered, and snapped his fingers. The ground broke a little, and a zombie hand came out. "So far, due to your big brother/mentor, Will Solace's orders, I cannot use my powers that much."

Some gave him puppy eyes, which he didn't know if he could resist. "Bbbbuuutttt, whyyyyyy?"

Will laughed, and stood beside him. He tried to step away, but the son of Apollo just took a step closer to him again to close the distance. "Death Boy is super powerful but it takes a lot of his energy, so for now, he needs rest. When I see him fully well, I'll let him demonstrate his awesome abilities."

There were "Yaysss!" before the practice began again.

Nico pulled the string along with the bow, and with shaky hands tried to target the center. "With shaky hands, it'll be better if you do it like this." So Will went behind him, and grabbed his hands so that he'd be able to put it on the right direction.

The son of Apollo patted his arm. "Lower it. Oh, and bend a little more."

He turned his head. "Like this?"

Will looked back at him, and blushed. The blond reluctantly released him as he looked away. "Y-Yes, that's the right posture." He mumbled.

Nico released the string, and it hit the center-most part of the target. He blinked, and pulled a smile. "Thanks, Sunshine." He said, and handed back the bow and quiver to Will. "Now, I know the technique." He added.

His dark eyes met Will's blue ones.

Nico quickly looked away, and tried to hide his reddening cheeks with his fringe. "…I'm going back to my Cabin." He announced, and turned back towards the Cabins.

He was unaware of the way Will Solace stared at his retreating figure with glistening blue eyes.

 ***LINEBREAK AGAIN. I LOVE LINEBREAKS, THAT'S WHY ***

He was playing with Mrs. O'Leary and Reyna when he unconsciously glanced at the skies.

"Nico? Is something wrong?" Reyna asked with a worried tone. "What are you staring up there? Is Jason—"

"I'm right here!" Jason, who just came out of the Big House, interrupted as he waved a blueprint. "What's up? I'm pretty sure it's not me."

Silence.

"I think you hang out with Percy too much." Annabeth, who was sketching the new designs for the new houses back in Mount Olympus, commented with a sigh.

"Hey! Jason just has no grace over his jokes, that's why no one seems to laugh at his jokes." Percy, who was munching his blue pancakes, complained.

Silence.

Annabeth, Piper and Reyna looked at one another before sighing in disbelief with the two's…oddness.

But, due to her sweetness, Hazel just forced a little chuckle.

Frank smiled. "I think their jokes are just fine—"

"That's Frank-tastic! Thanks for backing us up, bro!" Both Jason and Percy exclaimed as they tackled Frank.

Before he was to get crashed, the Chinese Canadian quickly added, "BUT!" He shouted. "But…there's someone else who's even funnier." He murmured.

"Leo." Nico murmured.

Will, who was teaching Hazel some of his medicinal knowledge, looked up. "Yes, that is the one. I thought it was just taboo say his name, so we kept quiet."

He continued staring at the sky. "…Leo." He repeated.

Will frowned, excused himself, and stood up to approach the spaced-out Nico. "Death Boy? Are you alright? What are you—LEO!"

"Dude, you too?" Jason complained.

"Uh, guys…quit staring up there and—LEO!" Even Frank gasped.

Now, everyone looked up, and gasped upon seeing a metal dragon flapping his wings that seemed to weigh a ton. It was still meters away, but they were sure it was the same dragon that some used to try catching before. It was also the same dragon that became Jason's and Piper's ride on their first quest here in Camp Half Blood. It was also the same dragon, whose head they used for Argo II.

"It's Festus!" Percy cheered.

And behind Festus were two individuals that shocked everyone. "Leo…and Calypso?" Percy asked as he narrowed his eyes.

After few more minutes, the metallic dragon was just few meters above them. "Hi there, the forever hot, gorgeous and genius inventor Leo Valdez is back! Along with me is my beautiful goddess slash girlfriend, Calypso! I am so sorry about-Waaah, Festus, calm down!" He gasped when Festus tried to settle on the ground faster.

Nico blinked when he realized that the dragon was crash-landing towards…Will, who seemed to have turned frozen stiff.

He looked around, and realized they were the only two left in the area where Festus might crash-land. "NICO!" Reyna shouted, and was about to run towards him when he shook his head.

He summoned the shadows that the dragon was forming around him, and tried his best to manipulate them. He closed his eyes, and thought of Will, him and the lake. In just few seconds, they both landed on the camp's lake.

Blinking, Will looked around. "How…" He trailed off when a series of bewildered,

"LEO!" has been heard from where Festus has loudly landed. He was pretty sure Leo Valdez and Calypso were now being crashed with a lot of pair of arms. He just wasn't sure if Leo was protected by Piper's fists. Annabeth's lecture about him not contacting them. Percy and Jason's bro bumpfists. And Frank and Hazel's tears.

Nico stood up, soaked wet. "I shadow-travelled us here." He stated, as if it was the most common thing in the world.

He was startled when Will glared at him. "I told you no Underworld-y things until I let you do so! Geez! Now, look at you! You might catch a cold." He scolded, stood up, and used his sun abilities to dry Nico's hair. The son of Apollo ran his hands around until they were both glowing with light.

"That feels…nice." He admitted when Will has stopped.

The blond blinked, and grinned at him. "Did you just willingly admit that my ability is nice?"

"Hah. You think you're funny, Sunshine? And no, I said the warmth was nice. Not your powers." He answered as they walked away from the lake, and towards their own Cabins.

"You're such a killer of joy, Death Boy." Will remarked.

He tried his best not to let out even a, 'Pppfffttt' at that last joke.

"I'll see you on Dinner. Don't skip it; Chiron has an important announcement to make! I'll pick you up." Will shouted as he walked back to Hades' Cabin.

Nico raised a hand as an agreement, and entered his cabin. His eyes widened when he realized that Will sent a little lit of sun towards him. He narrowed his eyes, and tried his best to read the two words being made by the ray of sunlight.

'Rest Well.'

The Ghost King lightly grabbed the fading ray of sunlight that formed those words before smiling. When the two words vanished, he felt flattered when he found out those words somehow sent his body some warmth brought by Will's powers.

 _I'm never gonna admit this, but I really love Sunshine's power._

 ***A LITTLE LINEBREAK. DRUMS MAKING A RHYTHM FOR A SUSPENSE PART***

Chiron opened the door. "Let's go meet Camp Half-Blood's campers, and I shall introduce you to them. I'm sure you'll be safe, and happy here."

The guest smiled brightly, and nodded. "I'm sure I will."

"Oh, I'm sorry, but may I know your full name again before I introduce you to your new family?" The centaur asked with a small smile.

The other grinned. "I'm Mikhail Walker. Apollo came into my dreams months ago before he asked me to come here in Camp Half-Blood. He told me he's my dad, and that I'll live better here. Oh, and he also added I already know someone here, I hope he's right. So I took his advice."

Chiron smiled. "Alright then, Mikhail, Apollo's son. Come on, let's start the bonfire."

* * *

 **A/N: And yes, that's how I'm gonna end it.**

 **I dunno if anyone liked it.**

 **But I did my best!**

 **PLEASE DO LEAVE A REVIEW, IT'LL MAKE ME SUPER HAPPY FOR MY FIRST EVER SOLANGELO FANFICTION!**

 **Love lots,**

 **LFMH021**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello, I'm back from hibernating. Yes, I have returned! And I just finished Blood of Olympus. Hahahaha, yes, I have written my my first two SolAngelo Fanfictions while I was still halfway from finishing the series. Hehehehe, silly me.**

 **Anyway, my mind is now filled with SolAngelo fluffiness, so no worries, I guarantee you that you wouldn't regret reading this fanfic of mine.**

 **Nico: And if they didn't like it?**  
 **Me: I'll refund everything.**  
 **Percy: Er, they didn't even pay you.**  
 **Me: I'll just give them a splah of River Lethe to make them forget they read this.**  
 **Jason: You're...creepy.**  
 **Me: Thank you.**

 **Disclaimer: No, I'm pretty sure I'm not Rick Riordan last time I checked. And this series are not mine even if that'll be like dream come true. Only Mikhail Walker and some new OCs are mine.**

 **ENJOY! Please review, I'd appreciate it.**

* * *

 **"Soldatino"**

 _ **Chapter Two: Newcomer**_

 **WILL SOLACE**

It was currently Wednesday. Most of the campers in Camp Half Blood volunteered on helping with the camp's renovation and recovery. Many had also vowed that they wouldn't return to their families this Spring to tidy up those who were injured, and to repair the damages done by both (very few misled) Romans, and those stupid enemies of them like Gaea, Titans, Giants, and others that if Will named them all, he was pretty sure he'd die and still wasn't finished.

About a month just passed, Chiron's announcement weeks ago was postponed suddenly, and he wasn't so confident that everything was as peaceful as many tried to portray. He knew. He was the 'doctor' of the camp, people came in and out of the infirmary asking him things more than healing physical wounds.

There were some (about three) who were still in comatose state. There were those who were gravely injured, all he could do was pray them to his father. There were also some who were still having hell-ish nightmares even he didn't know how to solve. Chiron was also having some problems with about seven campers who refused to try fighting lessons again because of how terrified they had become.

Days has passed since he sent the lit of sunray to Nico that said 'Rest Well.' He didn't know if he was imagining things, but he could somehow feel that Nico was now trying more to open up even how hard it was for him. He raised a hand, and realized he was glowing again. He always glowed when he was healing or when he was feeling a very tremendous emotion. He knew it was the latter. It had always been the latter since Nico di Angelo has re-returned in the camp...despite wearing a Hawaiian shirt that didn't match his usual glare.

Sure, Nico was a son of Hades, but that was why he was kind of drawn to the kid. Nico was the Ghost King, he fought and had major roles in both Titans' and Giants' Wars. He used his shadow travel powers to travel down two other people along with the forty feet statue of Athena back in Camp Half Blood just to connect the two camps. He used his zombies and ghosts to distract the Romans. Yes, Nico was thin, had sunken eyes, had dark circles under his eyes, had almost-as-pale as ghost skin, gloomy personality; he was startling (literally), kind of scary, always glaring, always pushing others away but as Will watched him grow and recover, he realized that Nico's eyes were chocolate brown, his smile was mesmerizing and his laugh was something everyone would like to hear.

He sighed. He just finished all his infirmary duties, and was now just being struck by boredom. He sighed again, and lifted his eyes when his shadow on the ground met another one. He couldn't help the smile on his face. "Nico!" He greeted to the son of Hades before him. He smiled wider when he noticed that about five younger and newer demigods were following right behind Nico. In his arms was Chuck Hedge, who now could walk a little slowly and swing his plastic baseball bat. The baby satyr grinned and reached for Nico's face.

Will's heart thump loud when Nico bowed his head and let Chuck touch his nose then cheeks. Chuck giggled and pinched Nico's nose, which made the Ghost King playfully frown at the baby satyr. His intestines twisted in admiration when the son of Hades crouched and let the other demigods tell him their stories as he nodded, and smiled slightly at each. He looked awkward and inexperienced, but Nico did his best and looked almost like a dark angel whose wings would flutter open any seconds now.

Will smiled, stood up and took some younger demigods' hands while others held onto Nico. "Hey." He greeted.

The son of Hades huffed, "I just came over because I thought your dull expression could almost raise a zombie out of the ground. Figured I should stop it from happening. Because only I can be the Ghost King." He responded, and looked down at Julie, the new demigod of Iris. "Look, a rainbow. Your mom wants to say hi."

They all looked up, and indeed, there was a rainbow up there in the sky. So colorful. So beautiful.

Julie smiled. "Hi, Mom!" She shouted.

Chiron smiled as he went out of the Big House, and saw them. "You two can take a little break. The campfire is starting after few minutes. Young demigods, do approach your cabins now. You can play with your big brothers later on."

There were sync, "Bye Big Bro Nico, Big Bro Will!" before the young and newly claimed demigods ran towards their respective cabins.

Chiron nodded at them before returning inside the Big House. Will somehow saw something blonde inside, but he wasn't particularly sure, so he let it go. "How's Chuck?" He asked as they now walked side by side towards the dining pavilion where almost everyone was at war just to get the greatest and finest steak that was in all-you-can-eat offer tonight.

"He's as energetic as his father." Nico complained in a whisper as Chuck slept in his arms. "So..." He said. "are you going back to the infirmary now?"

He smiled, and shook his head. "Nah, I'm done. Besides, it's our turn to sing in the Camp Fire."

"Now that you mentioned that, I never heard you sing." The son of Hades mumbled. "Nevermind, don't demonstrate. I've had enough of your ultrasonic whistle."

He pouted. "Don't judge my singing by my special ultrasonic whistle. That whistle is just meant to sound like that!" He defended and rolled his eyes. "I sing very nicely, thank you very much."

"Unconvinced." Nico replied with a smirk. "Anyway, why are you following us? What do you want?"

"You're the one who approached me first."

"I did, and that's just because of the reason I told you earlier."

"What was your reason again?" He asked with the best I-have-no-idea what-that-is-but-I-actually-do-know tone.

"Ugh, fine, whatever!" Nico grunted. "No physical contact." He reminded with a glare. And Will would never admit that he got envious of how cozy Chuck looked in Nico's arms.

He smirked with the son of Hades' flustered expression when he tried to mess the son of Hades' hair. He grinned even more when Mellie Hedge approached them, took Chuck back, and giggled when Chuck waved his baby hands at Nico as they walked away.

"That kid likes you." He noted.

Nico tucked his hands in his pants' pockets. "He should be attached to you. You're the one who delivered him." Nico replied as they stood in front of the Hades' Cabin. How they got there, he had no idea. He was too busy looking at Nico's eyes as his orbs met the sunset.

He shuddered at the memory. "Don't remind me."

He couldn't help smiling when Nico grinned a little at his reply. "You're such a weird person, Sunshine." He commented. "I wonder where the others are."

"NICO!" Synchronization of voices shouted from meters behind them. Will watched in surprise as five arms tackled the son of Hades. Annabeth, Percy, Jason, Piper and Leo hugged the Ghost King so tightly, Will himself twitched in imaging himself in that situation. Leo had suddenly appeared days after he burned Gaea. Behind him was a caramel-haired Titaness, Calypso, the daughter of Atlas. He didn't get much of the story for he wasn't part of the Argo II but he figured Leo used something called physician's cure that brought him back to life, he found Ogygia again (Will didn't get that), brought Calypso as they escaped. It seemed that love conquered her curse since she suddenly burst into light nights after she arrived and Zeus said the words: 'Calypso, your curse's lifted now, but you will remain as a mortal now, do you abide-' She eventually said 'Yes.'

He watched in the sideline -Calypso has joined the circle- as the seven talked about things he couldn't relate with. Maybe that was one of the disadvantages of just being a healer, and not someone who could come into quests like the Seven in the Prohecy.

He blinked, though, when Nico approached him. "It's time for the Camp Fire."

"You're going?" He asked. He was pretty sure the son of Hades never appeared on Camp Fires. Heck, did Nico ever appear in any social events?

"Yeah, these people bugged me to do so. I even swore on River Styx. So yes, I'm going."

"Yes!" He shouted happily. His cheeks reddened when he saw the grinning/mischievous faces of Nico's friends behind the ever-dense-and-oblivious Ghost King. He cleared his throat. "Let's go?"

He didn't know why, but his hand moved on its own, and grabbed Nico's wrist. Since the latter didn't complain, he just held onto it even until the Camp Fire began.

 **#LINEBREAK**

After their Cabin was done singing, Will was surprised to see Nico sitting beside him. "Oh, that's rare." He murmured in a questioning tone.

"Shut up. You think I wanna sit with those three couples? I mean seriously, they were talking in shushed voices, they were gazing intently on each other, so in love...And where did that leave me?" Nico ranted. "Moping on my own. I've had enough of that for so many years."

He laughed whole-heartedly. "I know. You think I never noticed how the shadows blended with you?"

"Shut up."

"Are you Italian?" He asked after awhile of silence between the two of them.

Silence. _Awkward._

"Sorry, I didn't mean…I was so distracted when you first arrived that I didn't really know much about you…I mean, uh—I-" He stuttered. Wow, if Apollo was here, he'd be so proud of him. Will just found out how _great_ he was with words. And yes, he was being sarcastic.

"Yes, I was." Nico cut in, and Will didn't comment on the usage of past tense. "Do I still have my accent?" When he nodded, Nico grimaced. "I really should get rid of-"

"Don't." He interrupted abruptly, and when the son of Hades didn't say anything, he quickly added, "Your accent is kind of captivating. It was nice in the ears."

Nico looked up as he looked down. His cheeks reddened, so did Nico's. But he held the son of Hades' gaze until even their ears were burning. With his Italian pale skin, the Ghost King looked so adorable with those rosy cheeks and ears of his.

They just looked away from each other when he heard the murmurs that began to revolve about the two of them. "...So cute…!"

"Staring...each other...Will and Nico…Gaaaah!"

"Nico...looked...someone's eyes...and...it was Will...adorable..."

"Can I summon skeletons to strangle my cousins?" Nico grumbled as Percy and Jason squealed in the other side of the crowd. He felt even more embarrassed when the two other sons of the Big Three made kiss-y noises.

"No Underworldy things. If you try summon skeletons, you'll fade." He scolded, and then took one of Nico's hands. When the dark-head tried to pull away, he kept his grip tight and firm. "I'm going to examine it." Wasn't particularly a lie, but also just half truth, yet if he'd be honest with himself, he liked how Nico's cold hands complemented his always warm ones. "So tell me..." He began again to make the Ghost King forget he was holding the other's hand and get self-conscious of it. "What's your favorite meal? Except McDonald's, seriously, that will kill you someday."

"Pasta. Any pasta." Nico answered. "Hey, Will, do you always glow?"

He smiled. "It depends. But it started right after I was claimed. Guess Apollo bestowed it to me." He answered. "Why aren't you wearing your black shirt?"

"Because I don't have any of that anymore. So I settled with the grayest shirt I can find." Nico answered. "How badly am I fading away?"

"So badly that if you try to shadow travel, you might die and become one with the shaows." He mumbled with a serious tone.

"Hah. Then I can be the literal Ghost King."

"Not. Funny." He grumbled.

"…Sorry, I didn't intend to make it sound like that." The son of Hades murmured.

He hummed in thought. "To compensate on kind-of irritating me, can you tell me things you don't usually tell the others?"

Nico's eyes widened. But he still hadn't pulled his hand away, which somehow sent happiness all over Will, that he was using all of his will (sorry, bad pun) power to stop it from spreading around his body. "You mean...my secrets?"

"Not all."

"What the Hades? What's the point of them being secrets then?" Nico grunted before rolling his eyes.

"I just feel like I ought to know. I am your self-proclaimed personal doctor, no don't comment don't you ruin my dream, because of your super duper weird case of fading. At least give me things that would kind of lessen the gap between us. Don't worry, I am great at keeping secrets." The last part wasn't all lie too, but it was kind of hard not always being honest. One disadvantages of being Apollo's sons.

Nico turned a little silent. "I've gone through Tartarus myself...all alone."

"What?" He gasped. "And you survived?" He added with a lowered volume since some had turned their heads and began to stare at the two of them.

"Barely." Nico mumbled. "I cannot forget, though, everything I experienced down there. The curses. The goddess of misery. Those rivers of Cocytus, Lethe, ..." He trailed off, and bowed his head.

He wanted to comfort the son of Hades when Chiron suddenly stood before everyone. He took a deep breath. "All ears, heroes, I need all of your attention." When the campers quieted down, he resumed, "Thank you. Since Gaea's defeat, the Olympians had started claiming their demigod children again. And I know, not uncommon. Night after night, we celebrate those who came arrive that day. Night after Night, new campers introduce themselves. And the usual comes today. Today, another demigod arrived safely and I'd like you all to meet him." He announced and everyone clapped.

Will watched in silence as a guy with mop of golden hair, super blue eyes and tanned skin stood in front of them. His body as muscular and surfer-like as some of Will's own half siblings. He gulped as he realized that among all Apollo's sons...this one looked most like Apollo. "Hello! Good evening! I'm Mikhail Walker, fifteen years old, I was claimed days ago, but there was an emergency at home so I just re-arrived again. Yes, I'm one of Apollo's." He introduced with a carefree grin.

"Mikhail, you mentioned that you might know someone here, didn't you? It'd be fine with me if you sit beside him of her so that you'd get comfortable. You might seek for him or her now, if you'd like." Chiron reminded.

He mutely looked as Mikhail looked around the crowd. He even heard excited giggles from some in the Aphrodite' Cabin's side. Others also followed Mikhail's gaze as he scanned, as if wishing it would turn out to be him.

"...Nico?" Mikhail asked as he looked at the one seated right beside Will. Before the Italian could reply, everyone was brought to shock when the new demigod walked quickly towards the son of Hades, knelt, and hugged him. Will had unconsciously let go of Nico's hand in the commotion. "Nico!" Mikhail repeated in glee, and hugged the Ghost King tighter.

He was ready to pull Mikhail away from the stunned Nico when the latter snorted and smacked Mikhail's head. "Let me go, Mik-Mik, or I'll kill you. I told you before, I hate physical contact."

There was a sudden pain in his chest when he realized that Nico was actually smiling. This new demigod made the son of Hades smile. For an unknown reason, he stood up, and pulled Mikhail away. "Hello to you too." He said. "I'm Will Solace, Apollo's Cabin's head counselor. Uh, enough hugging now? We've gotten your point that you know Nico." Even to his own self, he knew how stern he just sounded.

Mikhail stood up as well. Dam, he thought, this new one is as tall as me. "Oh, alright. I'd be in your care." He then looked down at Nico. "I'm going with Chiron first, I'd catch up later...uh, son of..."

"Hades." Will replied. "He's son of Hades. The Ghost King. Now, go, Chiron's waiting." He grumbled and pushed the newly claimed towards their supervisor.

As they cooked marshmallows, he decided to sit right beside Nico again. "How did you even know that guy?"

"You talk like he's not as energetic and annoying as you." The other replied.

"I am not annoying." He complained. "And I just annoy people who don't like being annoyed. I enjoy it."

"Ha-ha, Sunshine, funny." The son of Hades mocked. "I met him months before I disappeared to find the Doors of Death. I was looking all over the world, and one day, I kind of ended up shadow travelling in front of their house while he was gardening. He was so freaked out, he fainted. Yes, it was hilarious. I knew he was demigod at first look, but figured not to interfere with whatever the Fates were planning. Anyway, since he was living alone, I decided to take care of him since I did appear like a ghost suddenly before him. He woke up, and because he was as annoying as you- he pestered me to eat first since I looked like a skeleton. I ended up staying over for about two days because he didn't let me escape until I looked better. Yes, he had guts when he was the one who fainted in shock. So...in the end, he kind of left an impression on me...so I called him Mik-Mik to annoy him. He's sort of caring and weird...and a klutz. So...yeah, the end."

That was the longest paragraph Will had ever heard from Nico. And it sort of irritated him that it was because they talked about Mîkhail. "If I was him, I made you stay for a month. Seriously, when you reappeared you were like the Angel of Death."

"Shut up." Nico grunted. "Ugh, me and my stupid ever-so-accurate name."

"You do look like an angel." He insisted, and then blushed. "So-sorry-"

His mind blew up when Nico chuckled a little. "Idiot."

"Oh my gods!" He gasped as his cheeks reddened even more.

"What?'

"You just chuckled! You chuckled!" He panicked.

"What, did you think my facial muscles are dead?" Nico retorted.

He smiled sheepishly, and stared right at those dark brown eyes the son of Hades possessed. "...Yeah?"

He couldn't help laughing back when Nico stifled his laughter. They were in that situation for the whole Camp Fire, but neither of them cared as different topics emerged between the two of them. Will figured that he was fine with this. He was absolutely sure that he just found out one of main purposes in life-making Nico happy.

 **#LINEBREAK**

Will nodded as Mikhail stood in his archery outfit for their Archery Class. Days passed, but he was still wasn't sure why his nerves were always in verge of blowing whenever Mikhail was near...near Nico, to be accurate. "Alright then, let's start."

The two of them stood beside each other with a meter gap between them, and faced their targets. In sync, they released their bow's string, and both hit the center.

"Should I applaud? Or are you really showing off your skills?" A cold voice asked from behind them.

They both turned, and found Nico di Angelo behind them while holding a very cute baby satyr, who was pinching both of Nico's cheeks this time. "Who wants to take care of Chuck for me? I'd like to-Oof! Gah!"

Will's eyebrow twitched when Mikhail hugged the son of Hades again. "Let him go, he'd die." He scolded, and tried to pull the other away from the Nico again. Mikhail unwillingly released the Ghost King.

The son of Hades sighed in relief. "So who wants to hold Chuck for awhile? I want to practice my Archery skills." Nico asked while Chuck Hedge grinned and swung his baseball bat.

"I'd take care of him." Will Solace and Mikhail Walker answered at the same time, and in sync, offered a hand to Nico.

He turned to cast a silent glare at Mikhail. "I'll do it."

Mikhail glared back. "No, I will."

"I will."

"No, I will."

And everyone around the camp shivered when these two sons of Apollo glared daggers at each other while Nico's head swiveled back and forth between the two.

Everyone that watched was sure.

The war has begun. The weird, out-of-this-world kind of war.

* * *

 **A/N: Yay! I'm done, finally! It took me more time than usual because I was typing using my tablet. I hope you guys liked it.  
Yes, there's still a long way to go. Any scenes you wanna suggest? I'd try to apply or add it in the story to spice it up.  
Sorry about some OOCness.**

 **Please leave a review, I'd appreciate it!**


End file.
